Fairy Tail: After story
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: It's been 10 years since the end of the X791 Grand Magic Games, and a lot of things have changed. People are married, they have children, and, biggest change of all, Natsu has given up his scarf! See just how it all happened as you read through. Features NaLi, Jerza, Lolu, and Gruvia. Also, slight Cappy if you look hard enough.


_**Hey guys, Digidestined Dude 15 (or Digi is some call me) here! Sorry I've been a little quiet lately, but I've been working on this and a few other stories, so publishing them is going to take a lot longer than it used to. But, hopefully they'll be worth the wait for you, huh?**_

_**Anyway, enjoy my latest story!**_

_**~x-X-x~**_

"But, Daddy, I can't do it, it's too hard!" a very young, pink haired girl whined. She lay tiredly on the ground, her clothes singed and starting to tear, breathing in and out to regain what little breath she had. Her hands were showing signs of small burns and bruises.

Looming over her was an annoyed father. His hair was the same colour as the girl's, but a lot shorter and spikier. "Don't give me that crap," the father said aggressively. "You're a dragon slayer, and as a dragon slayer, it's your job to overcome any obstacle that gets in your way! Now back on your feet! I want that boulder turned into pebbles in one blow!" he ordered, pointing to a large rock behind him that was just as big as the little girl, if not bigger.

"But, Daddy, I'm not strong enough to break it!" the little girl cried.

"That's why you gotta keep hammering away at it until you ARE strong enough! Now get smashing!"

"Alright, Natsu, that's enough for today," a feminine voice called out to the two pinkettes. The two looked over to see a young woman with bright, white hair standing a few feet away on a large patio deck. She had in her arms a tray of cold drinks, which she then placed on a outdoor table beside her.

"But, Lisanna," Natsu, the father, said firmly, "Nari can't quit yet, she hasn't broken a single rock yet! When I trained with Igneel, if I didn't break any rocks, I didn't get to eat!"

Lisanna, the young woman, smirked, giving Natsu a condescending look. "Alright, in that case... Nari, show him what you really got!"

Suddenly, the girl was grinning as she jumped back to her feet and high into the air, coming to Natsu's eye level. Her fist began to catch fire, engulfed in a hot fire that would burn just about anything in it's path. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" the girl yelled, punching her father straight across the face, knocking him to the ground.

The older woman laughed as she watched her husband haul his own head out of the ground, dirt scattered all in between his pink locks. "There," she said teasingly, "maybe Nari broke a few of the rocks in your head."

Natsu brushed the dirt out of his hair as he gave his wife an annoyed look, watching the little girl run up to her and take one of the drinks. "Haha, gotcha again, Daddy!" she exclaimed, taking a large slurp of her drink in victory.

Despite the fact that he was still knocking a few worms out of his ears, Natsu couldn't help but grin. "That's my girl, even able to give your old man a good smack every now and again," he said proudly.

Ever since the end of the X791 Grand Magic Games, with Fairy Tail coming out on top, beating the favourites to win, Sabretooth by 9 points, things had quieted down in the Kingdom of Fiore. It had been 10 years since the day Fairy Tail came out on top, and in those 10 years, a lot of things had changed.

For one, the Fairy Tail guild had now become even more popular than when everybody left for Tenrou Island. There were wizards coming from all over the country to join the team that made the unbelievable comeback in the Grand Magic Games. With the many extra people joining Fairy Tail and so many jobs coming in, Makarov was able to buy back the original building of the guild hall. This was especially great news for the older people in Fairy Tail, who were there to watch the first guild hall fall and then be rebuilt by the current one. It made them feel like they had gotten their true home back.

Another big change in the guild is that Fairy Tail was now in a permanent Co-Alliance with Crime Sociére, which had now become an official guild and had been pardoned of all charges against the members and the guild itself. It was Erza and Jellal who maintained this alliance, not only becoming business partners, but also becoming lovers after the Co-Alliance deal was set. They've been together ever since that day, sharing a house on the other side of Magnolia, where they also raise their 7-year old son, Joel. Joel was born with Jellal's looks - right down to the birthmark around his eye - but obtained Erza's Requip skills and strength. He also happened to inherit his mother's intimidating behaviour, being able to make everyone else cower in fear with a single glance. It was something Erza was quite proud of.

However, Erza and Jellal were not the only ones to get married and have kids. The next in the line-up were Lucy and Loke. After achieving new strengths through the Second Origin all those years ago, Lucy was now able to keep Loke in the Human World while putting very little strain on her magic, now able to recover most of the magic spent to keep Loke there at the same time. So long as he went back to the Celestial Spirit world for a day every month or so, he and Lucy were able to live a perfectly healthy marriage, along with their 6-year old daughter, Laura. Laura was born as a Human with Lucy's looks, but she received Loke's hair colour and Regulus Magic. Laura loved Celestial Spirits just as much as her parents hoped she would, and Lucy planned to give Laura her Spirit Keys when she got older. They all lived in the house Lucy had when she first joined Fairy Tail. While there were plenty of houses in Magnolia that she liked, and could now afford, this one was too important for her to leave behind. It was the last thing her father gave to her before he passed away, which made it very special to her.

Also, in a surprising turn of events, Juvia somehow managed to wear Gray down and become his wife a few years after the Grand Magic Games. Despite Juvia's obsessive personality, Gray found himself somehow drawn to her. He realized that Juvia actually was very pretty and that they had more in common than just similar magic. In fact, one common idea they both had was multiple children, and on their first try, they ended up with twins. The first was a boy; Noah. He was the spitting image of Gray, and, for some reason, even had the same stripping habit he did. Despite this, he ended up specializing in Water Magic, just like his mother. The other was a girl named Emilia, a girl with shorter hair than Juvia's, but still the same color. She tended to be just as clingy to some of her toys as her mother used to be to Gray, but she took after her dad's Ice Maker Magic. They were both 6-years old.

Finally, there were Natsu and Lisanna. On the final day of the Grand Magic Games, when Fairy Tail was declared the winners and strongest guild in Fiore, Natsu proposed to Lisanna in front of the entire stadium. Instead of a ring, Natsu offered Lisanna his scarf, something that shocked everyone. The scarf he was given by Igneel was something that everyone thought Natsu could never part with - under any circumstance - so he fact he was willingly giving it to Lisanna meant he trusted her more than anyone to take care of it. Lisanna knew this from the moment that Natsu took the scarf from his neck, held it out in both hands, and said "I want to share the rest of my life with you, Lisanna. I love you more than anyone else in all of Earthland could even hope to. That's why I want you to have the most important thing in my life... because you're the most important person in my life. If you say yes, I promise to protect you both... So, will you marry me?"

This was the most profound and sentimental thing Lisanna - or anyone for that matter - had heard Natsu say, and in front of the better part of all of Fiore. The way he was bowing his head, almost begging Lisanna to marry him, it made Lisanna and the rest of the arena burst into tears. She couldn't hold back the flood of tears escaping her eyes. She took the scarf from Natsu's hands and held it up to her face, feeling the warmth of his body still enclosed in the scarf.

She accepted his marriage proposal, and the two shared a kiss in front of everyone. There were cheers from every corner of the stadium, none louder than the Fairy Tail members. Mirajane was crying from joy just as much as her baby sister was. Elfman was crying, too, but he was also yelling out threats to Natsu, telling him to take care of his little sister with his life, or Elfman would end it. The rest of them were yelling out their congratulations to the happy couple.

For their wedding, they had everyone in the guild attend. Master Makarov was appointed Minister of Just, Mirajane and Lucy shared the title of Maid of Honour, and the Best Man and Ring Bearer- or rather, Scarf Bearer - was none other than Happy. It was partially a joke, but they chose Happy because he was almost like Natsu's and Lisanna's child, and brought them closer together as children. After that day, Lisanna wore Natsu's scarf as much as Natsu did, rarely taking it off. It was Natsu's symbol of love for Lisanna, and it made her happy and proud to have it around her neck.

After seven years, they had their little girl, Nari. She had Natsu's hair color and eyes, but she had Lisanna's face and old hair style, and she attained a mixture of both of their personalities. She was the youngest of the new generation of Fairy Tail wizards - being only 3 years old - but she was just as strong as Noah, Emilia, Joel, or Laura, and that was because she used both her mother's Take Over magic and father's Dragon Slayer magic. Natsu started training her from the day she could walk, and since then Lisanna and Natsu alternatively trained her in their respective magic, wanting to make her the best wizard she could be. Actually, that was the case with everyone. And every week, the group would get together in Magnolia South Gate Park, and let the kids have a few sparing matches, while they watched, enjoyed lunch, and talked about just about anything that came to mind.

Lisanna smiled happily as she watched Nari finish her drink. "Alright, Nari, go take a bath now and wash all that dirt off you. You want to look nice and clean when you're knocking Emilia's teeth in right?" she asked teasingly.

Nari grinned, adding in an almost sinister chuckle. "Ok, Mommy!" she said happily, skipping off inside the Dragneel family household and up to the bathroom.

"Like father, like daughter, huh?" Natsu stated.

Lisanna laughed. "Oh yeah, big time."

Much like their fathers, Emilia and Nari had a very big rivalry, and fought every chance they got. They were so much like Natsu and Gray, it was laughable. Its almost like their magics and family lines were destined to be rivals for all eternity. Still, even though they did fight most times, Nari looked up to Emilia as a role model, almost, and Emilia looked after Nari if need be. The girls were almost exactly like their fathers were, and everyone knew it.

Lisanna looked over Natsu, and giggled. "Looks like you could use a bath, too," she said. "Why don't you go hop in the tub with Nari, I'll start getting lunch ready."

Natsu gave Lisanna a grin. "Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he said. "Man, when Happy was here he used to hate taking a bath, and I was pretty much the same..."

Lisanna jokingly pinched her nose. "Yes, Natsu, I remember quite clearly. You're stench used to knock out half the guild, myself included."

Natsu grinned. "It was the only thing I had that could defeat Erza, so hey, why not?" At that comment, both of them had a good laugh. Suddenly, Natsu's expression changed to a calmer one. "I wonder how our little guy is doing..."

Roughly a year after Nari was born, Carla had a vision involving Queen Shagotte. She had a tired and strained expression, but said something that shocked Carla: "I won't stop until I've found the rest of the Exceeds we sent to Earthland, I can't look my daughter in the eye again until that happens..." Carla had always wondered how she had developed her precognition skills, especially since she and Shagotte were the only Exceeds to obtain this gift. Now it was all making sense. Maybe, Queen Shagotte really WAS her mother...

It was then that she decided to go after her. It was hard on her to tell Wendy she was leaving, but as hard as it was on Wendy as well, she wished her a safe journey. This was the first time Carla had taken a true interest in Exceed-kind, much less who she was born from. She would miss Carla dearly, but she knew that this was something her friend had to do, and gave her full support.

On the day Carla was going to leave, everyone received a shock when Happy and Pantherlily announced they'd be going with her. Happy knew how important this was to her, but she wasn't strong enough to track Shagotte down on her own. That was why he and Lily agreed to go with her, to give her the support and strength she needed. It was the first time that Carla had ever felt so thankful to have Happy around.

Natsu and Gajeel weren't happy to see them go, but they knew that this would be good for all three of them. Two of them denied it if questioned, but the Dragon Slayers weren't able to hold back a single tear as they watched their Exceed partners fly away, and the same could be said vise versa.

A year later, Wendy and Natsu received a letter from Carla and Happy. The two said that they were doing great and that they found Queen Shagotte. Turns out, Shagotte really was Carla's mother all along. The day they found out, Carla agreed to stay with her mother and the other Exceeds as they searched for the rest of the Exceeds sent to Earthland all those years ago, and Happy and Lily agreed to stay with them for safe measure. They said that they would send letters telling them how they are every time they found another of the lost Exceeds, and they kept their word. In their last letter, they were up to 69 Exceeds, and they would come home after all 100 were found. Natsu and Lisanna waited patiently for that day.

Lisanna placed a loving hand on her husband's shoulder. "I'm sure he's fine, Natsu. We raised him to be strong and to protect the ones he loves, and I'd say we did a good job," she said proudly.

Natsu smiled, just as proudly. "I think so, too... With both Happy and Nari." The two shared a quick kiss and a warm embrace before Natsu ran into the house after Nari. "Hang on, Nari, Daddy's gettin' in with you!" he shouted on his way up.

Lisanna couldn't help but laugh as she watched her husband run up the stairs after their daughter. "Same old Natsu, even after all these years..." she said with a sigh. She held the end of Natsu's scarf, which was wrapped snugly around her neck, up to her face and blushed. "How I got so lucky, I will never know."


End file.
